Un intento de consuelo u otra cosa?
by Vale-Misty Cullen
Summary: El shot trata de cuando Misty esta triste porque Togepi evoluciono y se separaron. En un momento, Misty se separa de los demas y Ash va con ella...


_Esta historia la llevo pensando muuuchisimo tiempo y recién hace como dos meses logre escribirla xD El shot original es el de Ash, pero estaba inspirada o demasiado…"desocupada" xD y decidí hacer la historia también con el punto de vista de Misty (que lo subiré aparte). Espero que les guste :D_

* * *

><p>Ella nos pidió un momento a solas y se fue de nuestro lado. Sabía cómo había sido su vínculo con Togepi y como se debería sentir al haberlo dejado con los otros de su especie ya que él había evolucionado y era fuerte para poder defender todo el lugar. Supe que había derramado lágrimas mientras le decía te amo a su Togetic y luego se abrazaban…<p>

La ansiedad me invadió y desee estar con ella. Se lo comunique a los chicos –Pikachu raramente decidió quedarse con ellos– y fui en busca de mi… mejor amiga.

Para no tomarla desprevenida, arrastre los pies formando pasos ruidosos para que se diera cuenta que le haría compañía.

Cuando la observe me miraba con sorpresa. Me senté a su lado y la mire fijamente. Era notorio que había estado llorando, de nuevo.

– ¿Cómo estás?

Ella suspiro.

–Bien…

Carraspee. Siempre se me daban mal esos temas. Lo único que dije fue:

–Sé cómo te sientes, Misty. He pasado por esto, y lo sabes.

Ya eran muchos amigos de los que tuve que despedirme. Era algo que me hacía sentir triste pero por otro lado sabia que nos volveríamos a ver con el transcurso del tiempo, y eso me consolaba. No sé en qué dirección iban los pensamientos de Misty pero sus ojos se humedecían de vuelta. Rayos, seguro dije algo que no debía. Puse mi mano en su hombro.

–Él estará bien, es fuerte –le asegure y ella se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

–Hablemos de otra cosa –casi exigió, exasperada. Supuse que quería dejar el sufrimiento a un lado. Así que compuse la sorpresa de mi rostro y pensé algo para charlar.

Me tomo completamente desprevenido cuando se inclino hacia mí. Sentí como el calor subía por mis mejillas. «_Agh, maldito sonrojo»_, pensé. Pero ella no lo vio, ya que se acerco y puso su cabeza en mi pecho. Buscaba y necesitaba consuelo.

Mi mente se desconecto un momento para vacilar y decidir rodearla con mis brazos, y apoye mi mentón en su cabeza.

Había deseado tanto aquello… «_Vamos, Ash, anímate, dile lo que sientes»_, intentaba convencerme a mí mismo para confesarle lo que descubrí de mis sentimientos respecto a ella. Pero alguna que otra vez sus actitudes me confundían…

De pronto recordé que había hecho una petición, así que precipitadamente pregunte:

– ¿Cómo te va en el gimnasio?

Tardo en contestar:

–Ehh, genial. Mis hermanas ya volvieron, y me ayudan. Ah, también Tracey.

Escuche contento. La noticia de que sus hermanas habían vuelto era extraordinario… mi humor cambio cuando escuche lo último que menciono.

– ¿Tracey? –repetí confundido. Y los celos me invadieron. Él solo la quiere como una amiga, ¿verdad? Me tense, ya que no conocía bien la respuesta. Intente contener la furia e inquirí: – ¿No estaba con el profesor Oak?

–Sigue estando. Le ayuda demasiado.

–Y, ¿en qué te ayuda a ti?

Ella se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia:

–En varias cosas. Además, sospecho que hay algo entre él y Daisy.

Ah, ahora disfrute del alivio.

– ¿Con tu hermana?

Se separo de mí, y asintió con la cabeza.

–Ah, vaya – sonreí entusiasmado. Aunque estaba contrariado porque ya no nos abrazábamos –.Entonces, estoy muy contento que tengas suerte con el gimnasio, sabía que lo harías bien.

La miraba fijamente y corrió su rostro para que no lo viese. ¿Por qué?

– ¿Y a ti? Cuéntame todo desde el principio, desde que nos separamos. ¿Cuándo decidiste venir para esta región? –fue su turno en cuestionar.

–Humm…–lo pensé bien (no comentaría como me sentía ante la separación de ella y Brock) por lo que me decidí a contar: –En realidad, supe por el profesor que Gary volvía a viajar, por lo que corrí a su alcance para despedirle y darle un obsequio. Después de que se fuera estaba con pikachu, estábamos sentados en un árbol. No sé si me creerás loco, ya que en la primera ocasión que lo vi y se lo conté al profesor Oak me dijo que era imposible, pero en ese momento vimos con pikachu a Ho-oh .

Frunció el ceño pero no me miro como si estuviese mal de la cabeza y tampoco me interrumpió, por lo que continúe:

–Él se dirigía a esta región, a Hoenn. Y lo tome como…una señal. Le comente a Pikachu la idea de hacer un nuevo viaje y estábamos por volver a casa para anunciárselo a mamá. Pero apenas nos bajamos del árbol y dimos unos pasos, caímos en una trampa.

– ¿El equipo Rocket? –intervino con voz divertida.

–Sí.

–Nunca cambian –se burlo y estuve de acuerdo.

–En fin, usaron a Weezing, como te darás una idea. Con Pikachu no podíamos respirar. Y entonces…–y pare. Me avergoncé ya que había pensado en ella cuando estaba allí en peligro y después en Brock, porque deseaba que estuviesen ahí conmigo… Me sonroje y medite bien la forma de relatar aquello.

–Vamos, no me reiré ni nada.

Seguramente pensó que yo había hecho algo mal.

–No si yo no pienso eso –me apresure a aclarar–…bueno, la cosa es que pensé en t…ustedes, o sea, Brock y tu –«_Tonto, lo piensas y casi metes la pata_» –. Y al recordarlos supe que ustedes podrían ayudarme, porque siempre lo hicieron –Misty quedo sorprendida, pero después sonrió –. Saque el pañuelo que me diste, se lo pase a Pikachu para que se tapara y pudiera respirar y use los cubiertos que Brock me dio para salir de la cueva –sonreí al recordarlo –. Y luego el equipo Rocket se fue volando.

–Es genial, ¿y cómo se conocieron con May y Max?

–Emm… ¿te puedes creer que ellos son hijos de un líder de gimnasio? En fin, May quiso venir conmigo para cumplir su sueño de los concursos y Max para aprender más. Y Brock volvió… ¿Por qué tú no lo hiciste? –me queje. Era más fácil confesar así lo que sentía, haciéndome el enojado.

–Tengo el gimnasio, además ya no me necesitas.

Golpe duro.

–Ahora podrían hacerse cargo tus hermanas de nuevo, ¿no? –sugerí con enfado, y añadí para revertir su error: –.Y claro que te necesito.

_«Humm, se sonrojo, quizá…»._

–Mira, Ash, tú tienes a Brock, May y Max. Y mis hermanas se preocupan más por ellas y las obras que siempre saben hacer. Es mi trabajo ahora.

Me dolieron sus palabras.

–O sea, ¿no volverás? ¿Aunque yo te lo pida?

Tomo de mi mano. Ahora era su turno el de consolar. Patético.

–Lo siento, Ash.

Mire hacia dirección contraria de donde Misty estaba. Ese tipo de comentarios me extrañaban. Por un lado, parecía que le gustaba cuando podía notar sus sonrojos y por otro parecía que no quería volver a mi lado.

–Supongo que lo sabia –murmure en voz baja.

Ella comento:

–Quizá más adelante. Me gustaría conocer pokemon nuevos, atrapar alguno… Cuando pueda te tratare de localizar, ¿de acuerdo?

Suspire en mi fuero interno. Ella si sabía cómo consolar.

– ¿Lo prometes? –pregunto de forma precipitada. Era lo que deseaba, su compañía.

Me sonrió.

–Lo prometo.

–En ese caso, está bien. Te perdono.

Frunció el ceño. Estaba confundida. Podría haberme reído de su expresión, pero sabía que le molestaría.

– ¿Y por qué habrías de perdonarme? No hice nada –replico de forma mordaz.

Me puse en pie y ella hizo lo mismo. Me fulminaba con la mirada, hasta que le conteste:

–Por haberte alejado, y no querer volver ahora, pero lo compensaste con tu promesa, así que no hay problema –le explique.

Puso los ojos en blanco, seguramente pensaba que yo exageraba. Me lo confirmo a los segundos:

–Me parece que estas exagerando.

–Por supuesto que no –dude pero decidí decirle la verdad, esperaba que lo notara–. Yo… te extrañe mucho, Misty.

Me miro fijamente y quedo en blanco. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Negó con la cabeza como si se hubiese distraído y quería volver al presente.

Ante todo, pareció que no me creyó o no sé. En tono bromista me dijo:

– ¿Qué bicho te pico, Ash?

Eso me molesto. Uno intenta confesar de a poco lo que siente y el otro se burla.

–Bah, nada, nada. ¿Volvemos con los chicos?

Se rio de mi actitud.

–Sí. Quiero despedirme de ellos.

Suspire ante sus palabras, y me rendí:

–Tienes razón, vamos.

Camine en dirección hacia los demás, pero ella me detuvo. No me sorprendió su fuerza ya que la había visto utilizarla muchas veces. Me aferro del brazo.

–Pero ¿Qué…? –y no me dejo terminar. Se abalanzo contra mí y me abrazo estrechándome fuertemente a ella.

Y se sintió de lo mejor.

–Muchísimas gracias, Ash.

Cerré los ojos, satisfecho. Algo es algo.

–De nada.

Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo mas, tenía valor para hacerlo, pero fuimos interrumpidos ya que May nos asusto con un grito:

–Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, qué divinos ¡Chicos!

Misty y yo nos separamos sonrojados. Ella bajo un poco la cabeza, avergonzada. En cambio yo le dirigí una mirada de enfado a la otra chica, que no la vio porque estaba ocupada agitando la mano en alto y mirando como nuestros amigos se acercaban a nosotros.

–May, si hicieras el favor de dejar de gritar así… ¡Creíamos que te había pasado algo! –se enojo Max. Brock a su lado, mientras jadeaba por falta de aire, asintió con la cabeza.

–Bah, son unos exagerados –se quejo la chica, e hizo un gesto como si espantara una mosca molesta. Parecía tan contenta que te daban ganas de darle una bofeteada para que se tranquilizara, o solo era mi deseo por haber intervenido en un mal momento –.Solo es que ellos…

–Estábamos por ir con ustedes para despedirme. Creo que es hora de irme –le corto Misty.

Brock la miro.

–O sea que, ¿al final te vas?

La pregunta se hizo con un tono resignado y receloso. Observe a mi amigo. ¿Acaso él tenía esperanzas que también volvería? ¿Se había dado cuenta de algo?

–He de hacerme cargo del gimnasio, pero les aseguro que nos volveremos a ver –sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Y ninguno pudo evitar devolverle el gesto.

Acompañamos a Misty y se despidió uno por uno. Supongo que quedaríamos mal y nos delataríamos (o aunque sea de mi parte ya que no estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía) si nos abrazábamos, por lo que me limite dándole la mano y le sonreí recalcando que nos volveríamos a ver.

Se alejo de nosotros y mientras la veíamos ir, pudimos notar como agitaba la mano y le imitamos hasta que se perdió de vista. Suspire. No obtuve el suficiente valor como para confesarle lo extrañado que me sentía al notar que me había enamorado de ella. No logre que ella se quedara conmigo, pero prometió hacerlo en algún futuro que anhelaba pronto. «_La próxima vez se lo diré_», me exigí.

De pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me voltee para ver a Brock.

– ¿Vamos?

Yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Pikachu se traslado a mi hombro y continuamos nuestro viaje pokemon.


End file.
